Laissele rêver
by mamielapin
Summary: [O.S] Songfic, fic assez courte. Les sentiments d'un pilotes et ses pensées face a la relation entre Heero et Duo.


Auteur: Zick.

Rating: K

Nda: O.S, Songfic, chanson de Roch Voisine.

_**Laisse-le rêver.**_

Il t'as enfin accepté, depuis le temps que tu te meurt d'amour pour lui, il t'as enfin fait une place dans sa vie. Mais suis-je vraiment heureux de tout cela? non pas vraiment, ce n'est pas nouveau, on le savait tous que tu éprouvait des sentiments pour lui, le pilote du Shyte près a se sacrifier pour celui du Wing. Cela se voyais comme le nez au milieu de la figure même Treize s'en était apperçut. L'ennemi s'est servit mainte fois de cette faiblesse pour se débarrasser de toi, mais jamais ils non réussit pas une fois, je n'ai jamais douté, j'ai toujours su que tu sortirais vainqueur, mais pourquoi j'ai peur maintenant? J'ai l'impression que si l'ennemi ne fut pas ta perte, lui le sera. Nous sommes en France, une nouvelle planque, nous nous occupons comme nous pouvons, toi tu regarde ton Heero, pas une seule parole ne s'échappe de tes lèvres, tu sait qu'il n'aime pas ça, et tu fait tout pour lui plaire, tu serait bien capable de tout changer chez toi pour lui plaire, lui se fiche de toi, trop occupé par son ordinateur et moi, je suis terrifié, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression de te perdre et que tout est de sa faute, je le connais, d'entre nous tous je doit être le plus proche de lui est il n'est pas bon, il va te détruire, mais je ne peux rien te dire.

**Laisse-la rêver**

**Regarder dans le ciel**

**Les étoiles dorées**

**Les jours de grand soleil**

Une chanson passe a la radio, je l'écoute religieusement, j'ai l'impression que cette chanson s'adresse directement a moi, elle me renforce dans mon mutisme. Oui Duo, c'est vrai, tu es un grand rêveur, c'est ce qui fait ton charme, malgré ton enfance, les malheurs qui peuplent ton passé, tu rêve encore et je t'admire pour ça.

Tu aime la nature, cette maison se trouve en pleine campagne, nous sommes en été, tu resplendit sous le soleil, tu l'aimes, lui ne vois même pas ta beauté, mais tu rêve et vois des sourires sur ses lèvres qui n'existent même pas.

**Laisse-la rêver**

**Qu'elle peut voler plus haut**

**Même si elle en veut trop**

**Voir le monde d'un oiseau**

Tu plane, tu vole, tu aimes. Mais lui ne t'aime pas et j'ai peur qu'il ne t'enferme dans une cage, t'arrache tes ailes d'anges, car malgré que tu soit le dieu de la mort tu reste un ange. Lui ne vois qu'en toi qu'un assouvissement, une propriété et toi tu le vois comme un ange pouvant t'emmené au paradis.

**Laisse-la rêver a sa façon**

**Laisse-la danser se bercer d'illusions**

**Briser son cœur pour un garçon**

**Un oui ou un non**

Tu va finir par souffrir avec lui, je n'aurais jamais du te laisser te corrompre avec le soldat parfait. Il se sert de toi pur combler ses nuits de solitude, c'est un homme, comme nous. Il n'y a que toi Duo qui malgré tout vois le monde avec des yeux d'enfants, je n'aurais pas du le laisser faire. Mais tu semblait si heureux, si.. Amoureux? comment être insensible a tes si beaux yeux améthystes, surtout lorsqu'il brillent de cette lueur, je préfère me taire, garder mon silence habituel et te laisser dans ton rêve, dans tes illusion, dans lesquelles Heero sourit, t'aime et te respecte. Ça me fait mal de te laisser comme ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

**Laisse-la monter jusqu'aux étoiles**

**Et si elle retombe et se fait mal**

**Tends-lui les bras**

**Dis-lui tout bas**

**Tu peux compter sur moi**

Il te fait l'amour, ces chambres ne sont pas très bien sonorisé. J'ai les yeux ouvert, seul tes gémissement et les siens résonnent, je vais devenir fou. Tu l'aime, il te prend, relation a sens unique, tu monte au septième ciel en jouissant tout ton amour. Je te laisse rêver dans ses bras, moi je ne rêve jamais, tu as atteint les étoiles avec lui, mais connaissant Heero quand il se sera lassé il te laissera, d'ailleurs il aime Réléna, tu ne le sait pas, moi je le sais, lui et moi somme très proche, il me dit tout car je ne parle jamais, mais il n'a pas compris, si je ne lui dit rien, c'est parce que je le hais pour ce qu'il te fait. Mais ne t'en fait pas Duo, je veille sur toi.

**Laisse-la partir**

**Oublie le temps qui passe**

**Souviens-toi qu'a son âge**

**La vie est un beau grand voyage**

Je sent que tu t'éloigne, nous n'avons jamais été très proche, en fait si, nous le sommes, sans que je le veuille réellement une amitié, proche de la fraternité c'est tissé dans ton coeur, moi je suis incestueux de ton amour que je souille par mes sentiments. mais je me tait, que puis-je faire d'autre?

Je te laisse t'éloigner pour ne pas te salir, j'ai l'impression que si lui le fait, cela sera moins grave que moi, mais je me voile les yeux.

**Laisse-la partir**

**Mais dis-lui que tu l'aimes**

**Sans trop la retenir**

La guerre est presque terminé, une dernière mission qui devra sonner la défaite de Oz. Après cette mission, il ira rejoindre sa petite reine et tu sera abandonné, tes rêves brisés, peut être suis-je dans le tort, je n'aurais pas du te laisser rêver?

Peux importe, maintenant c'est trop tard. Les autres sont déjà partis, toi et moi seul, tu me sort une de tes blague, je sourit légèrement, tu ries.

Tu passes devant moi, tu veux rejoindre ton Gundam, je te retiens, et enfin mes lèvres se pose sur les tiennes, c'est un baisé chaste, plein d'amour, tout ce que je peux te donner.

Tu me regarde les yeux rond, me demande des explications, je te lâche, te sourie, un vrai sourire de ma part, je murmure dans un souffle, je ne sais pas si tu as entendu, je ne veux pas te retenir.

_-je t'aime..._

Je rejoins mon propre Gundam, je vois que tu en fait de même, je te laisse partir Duo, mais quand tu aura besoin de moi, je serais là.

Si tu es prêt de mourir pour lui, sache que prêt a mourir pour toi...

**Laisse-la rêver...**

Il te reste encore quelques heures a rêver, Duo, après tu sera rattrapé par la mort ou la dur réalité, mais même a ce moment, tu pourras compter sur moi.

Owari.


End file.
